


If You Tried

by larislynn



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Reader-Insert, Romance, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larislynn/pseuds/larislynn
Summary: When you have to stop in a small Fire Nation town for supplies, Zuko becomes worried about what could happen. Maybe those fears aren't completely unfounded.Request: "#35 & #40 for zuko from list #3? super angsty & fluffy at the end, thank u! <3"Prompts: "Don’t you dare touch them." and "If you lay a finger on them you’ll regret it."
Relationships: The Gaang (Avatar) & Reader, Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Kudos: 51





	If You Tried

The afternoon heat made setting up camp insufferable. There was something about the Fire Nation’s weather that was so harsh, yet you couldn’t quite describe it. Once you finished pitching your tent, you began to sort through your supplies. Or, you would have, if there were any to sort. 

You called over to Katara, who was still working on her tent. “Did we run out of supplies?”

She nodded, “We’ll have to get our own food tonight.” 

You began to sigh, not looking forward to foraging for berries in the nearby woods. That was when Sokka interjected. “Actually, we don’t need to. We have money, and there’s a town not too far from here. Someone can run into town and buy supplies.”

“I’ll go,” you offered. It wouldn’t be fun but at least it would give you something to do other than lie in the heat. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Zuko stated. “We’re too recognizable, there’s rewards out for all of us. It’s too dangerous. If any of us got captured…” he trailed off, shaking his head. “It just isn’t a good idea.”

Rolling your eyes you responded, “Zuko, I can go into a town and not get captured. Besides, it’s not a busy place. I doubt I’ll even see anyone besides the shopkeeper.”

“Fine,” he relented. “But you shouldn’t go alone. If you want I can go with you.” He glanced down, not meeting your eyes. Zuko knew you could protect yourself if the worst happened, but the idea of you getting hurt because he didn’t do anything made him feel terrible. 

You nodded. “It’d be nice to have some company,” you admitted. “If we leave now it’ll be close to sundown by the time we get there. That way we’ll be harder to recognize.” 

“That works,” he agreed. “Let’s go.” 

The walk into town was filled with a comfortable silence. However, as the town came into view Zuko stopped abruptly. When you turned to ask what was wrong he spoke. “Stay close to me. These towns aren’t always safe once it gets dark.” 

“I’m sure I can handle myself,” you reassured him. “After all, I have my earthbending.”

He shook his head, “Not here you don’t. If anyone sees you bend they’ll know you’re not Fire Nation and realize you’re traveling with the Avatar.” 

You nodded, understanding the importance of keeping your identities hidden. Still, something nagged at the back of your mind. “If they do realize, what would they do? You seemed so concerned back at camp.”

Zuko looked away, not wanting to think about it. “There’s no standard protocol for something like that,” he admitted. “But it’s safe to assume it wouldn’t be pleasant. Just promise me you won’t let it happen, please.” 

He knew you wouldn’t go out of your way to get captured, but he didn’t want to take any risks. He’d seen up close how the Fire Nation treated prisoners of war. Although he refused to say it out loud, he couldn’t lose you. When you nodded in agreement to the promise he felt relieved.

“We should hurry up,” he said quietly, leading you past shuttered businesses. Something about this town made him feel uneasy. Luckily, the general store was close by, and you both breathed a sigh of relief. At least it wouldn’t be too long of a walk back to camp.

You turned to him, “I’ll go in and you can keep watch.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want to wait out here? What if-”.

You cut him off, “Zuko, it’s sweet of you to be worried, but I’ll be fine.” He blushed at the complement and nodded. 

“Just call me if you need anything.”

You walked quickly into the store, hoping to not draw attention to yourself. It seemed to work, as the other customers didn’t pay you any mind. However, as you browsed the shelves you felt the shopkeeper watching you. 

You tried to shrug it off. He probably didn’t recognize you from around town and wanted to make sure you didn’t steal anything. But as the other shoppers cleared out, you became nervous. What if he recognized you from a wanted poster? 

Walking briskly to the counter, you handed him your items. The sooner you could get out of the store the better. 

“So, what’s a pretty girl like you doing out shopping so late? And all by yourself too,” he shook his head. “You know it isn’t always safe to be out all alone.” There was a glint in his eye that made you shiver.

You decided the best way to get out of there was with a half truth. “I’m not alone,” you responded, sounding more confident than you felt. “My boyfriend is outside waiting for me. I’d better hurry up or he’ll be worried.” 

“Your boyfriend, huh? If you ever want to dump the bum,” his face came close to yours, “and spend some time with me, I wouldn’t be opposed.” 

“I really have to leave. How much do I owe you for the items?”

His hand wrapped around your wrist, “Ditch your boyfriend and I’ll give it to you for free.” 

“Please let go of me,” you pleaded, panic rising in your chest. 

His grip only tightened, “No, I don’t think I will. It isn’t often that such a pretty girl wanders into my store.”

You yanked your hand away in disgust just as a blast of fire shot past his head. Zuko’s voice came from the doorway. “Don’t you  _ dare  _ touch her.”

The shopkeeper sneered, “And what if I do?”

A flame danced across Zuko’s fingertips, and his voice was low, dangerous.“If you lay a finger on her you’ll regret it. Deeply.” 

The man appeared to get the message and stepped back from the counter. Seizing the opportunity, you grabbed your bag of items and took off for the door. Zuko grabbed your hand and you ran down the street.

“Guards,” you heard the man yell. “Those thieves just stole from me, catch them!”

Zuko pulled you into a darkened alleyway just as a group of Fire Nation soldiers ran past. “Are you alright?” 

You could only nod weakly, still trying to catch your breath. Spirits, you were in such a mess now. “I’m sorry I didn’t listen,” you apologized quietly. “Maybe if I was more careful…”

Zuko looked at you, taken aback. “What are you talking about? This isn’t your fault, if anything I should have done more. If anything happened to you-”

You cut him off before he could blame himself. “Zuko, I’m fine. Thank you for getting me out of there. I wasn’t sure what he was going to do,” you admitted.

He met your eyes briefly, “How’s your wrist? I swear if he hurt you I’ll go back there right and now and make him pay for it.”

“It’s alright,” you assured him. “It’s a bit sore but I think it’s fine, really. You can inspect it yourself, if you want.”

He took your hand gently in his and looked at your wrist. Your heart fluttered at the sudden contact and you prayed to the Spirits he didn’t notice your blush. When he concluded that you were fine, he placed a soft kiss to your hand. “I’m so glad you weren’t hurt,” he murmured. 

You thought your heart was going to beat right out of your chest. Instead of forming a coherent response, all you could manage was a mumbling tangent. In one breath you said, “I’ve been meaning to tell you, I, uh, care about you and-."

He cut you off, pressing his lips to yours. After a moment of shock you kissed back, tangling your fingers in his hair. When you finally broke apart you were breathless. “I care about you too,” he smirked. Then he said seriously, “All I knew was that I couldn’t lose you, and today I thought I might.”

You smiled and kissed him softly. “You couldn’t lose me if you tried.”

**Author's Note:**

> This took a bit longer to write than I expected, but I think I'm happy with the way it turned out! As always, kudos and comments are appreciated! Love you all! <3


End file.
